


The Sonata of Life

by mirroredpaladin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Music, Nonfiction, Other, Rambling Piece, Sonata of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredpaladin/pseuds/mirroredpaladin
Summary: This was something I made June 29th, 2012. It blows my mind at how I had this just sitting there. It doesn't have any characters or fandoms it belongs to, this was just some random bit of inspiration I had after listening to the song Kyoutenka from Eternal Sonata.
Relationships: None





	The Sonata of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I made June 29th, 2012. It blows my mind at how I had this just sitting there. It doesn't have any characters or fandoms it belongs to, this was just some random bit of inspiration I had after listening to the song Kyoutenka from Eternal Sonata.

Sometimes I imagine the world as a sonata. A sonata of life we all listen to as we compose how the sonata goes. It is odd to imagine a life like music yes? But as I begin to think, we humans have the first part which is our birth to the world we know of. The second part, our adolescent and naive childhood that we all carelessly breeze by in that connect to our teenage dreams of drama, then our adult life where we all wish we had listened to some things our parents warned us of but laugh it off as we grow older in our third part and repeat some things we have done in the past with our own children we may raise.

We watch our children grow just like we did as their counter melodies start and flourish with chords matching ours, occasionally in sync, and sometimes us composers screw up some notes and make a bad sound out of a group of notes. But then we start over and continue our composing until we go into our prime ages of life. Where now we know mostly everything of life there is to be like our parents did and our grandparents as the sonata is at its climax now. The music is just like golden bells chiming happy days as everything connects and slopes down to our olden ages.

There, we grow older and older as we watch the future generation either prosper or fail in their sonatas and end with a grand crescendo that leaves some tears of awe and goosebumps when we have completed our sonata of life... But the sonata's end, however, that ending is the birth to another composer who may write their sonata a different way and could possibly make theirs much better than our own. It depends on the notes they choose to use, the rhythms they see fit, and the instruments that they wish to help make the sonata the best one yet in history. And imagine how music really does affect us. How it chimes like crystal bells in the evening inside our hearts. For music and life are easily able to be compared. No, this isn't a life lesson I just want to generically spread out, but this is a message to show how a musician must feel on a daily basis and it may help everyone appreciate music more, for everything you do reflect back onto all of us how much like life reflects on us by the decisions we make and actions we all toss out into the world.


End file.
